Cursed River
by wehavewaffles
Summary: The zombie due are on a mission to retrieve something from Kusogakure but because they are running late on schedule, they end up camping out near a dammed river. what secrets lie beneath the water?


**I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi kishimoto.**

This story doesn't have a very interesting plot, it just kinda happened. ….

Was it just him, or did it actually seem quite for once.

Not that he was complaining but it was an unusual sensation to his ears, a blissful sensation that he had given up on ever feeling again after he had met a certain Jashinist.

There were still noises buzzing around in his ears though, like the pit pattering of uneven footsteps, the crunching of dry leaves, birds singing an unknown tune and the rustling of the trees.

They'd have to set camp soon if they didn't reach a village before dark.

Suddenly, the man that was walking by his side coughed, obviously indicating that he was about to speak.

"D'ya think we're goi'n to get there sometime soon? Or are we gonna camp out again?" Kakuzu turned his head to his right to look at his companion who had his arms crossed and eyes fixated on the path ahead, no smile was hinted on his features –not that he expected one- just a blank expression. The path had Kakuzu's attention once more.

"No, but two miles east there's a dammed river, we'll stay there until early morning and then leave first thing towards Kusagakure." The Jashinist turned his head so he was facing his partner, he looked exhausted and dark circles were bagged under his eyes.

Hidan took a deep breath and exhaled in the form of a sigh.

"Fine then, but you do know I'm tires as hell, right? I'm seriously getting sick of all this running around and your meaningless bounty hunts." Hidan glared at the older man and just took another deep breath, which did nothing to calm his tired nerves.

Glaring deeper into Kakuzu's head, he growled silently, cursing when he felt something in his eye and started rubbing at it mercilessly.

"No but seriously, Kakuzu, I'm really fuckin' tired and we've been walking for four days strait—"O stop complaining, you've been through worse."

Hidan clicked his tongue in irritation as his irritated eye still felt the presence of something else in it, the man could feel water leaking out of his eye and dampen his finger.

He blinked rapidly for a minute before Kakuzu turned to him, he scowled and tried to ignore the rapid movements of his partner but by trying to do so he found it to just be all that much more annoying and visible.

"Stop rubbing it; you're only making it worse."

"You think I don't know that!?"

The priest snapped. Kakuzu's sighed and took a deep breath, he tried to ignore and turn to his thoughts.

After half an hour of relative silence (conversation every so often turned up) they reached their destination.

Hidan slowly sat down so his back was leaning against a tree trunk.

Just as he started to drift into dream-land, his partner called him over to the "river" (it wasn't flowing anymore) to help him catch some fish. They rolled up their pants up to their knees, removed their black Akatsuki cloaks and stepped onto the water and kneeled down, one hand on the water to keep their balance and the other in the water to –try- to catch some fish with a kunai.

After Hidan nearly fell in because a –surprisingly- large fish, according to Hidan, nearly bit his foot off, Kakuzu prepared a fire.

The two men fought over who should get the big fish that bit the younger male's foot.

In the end, they both had their own small fish that they had caught separately and shared the big "little asshole", in Hidan's words.

They ate in silence, too tired to talk, each in their own thoughts.

Kakuzu pondered over the mission and the Akatsuki's finances, costs, mission success rate etc, but his mind generally drifted off to other subjects. He started to daydream, although Kakuzu wasn't much of a daydreamer, his mind still managed to drift off.

Hidan, on the other hand was dreaming about praying to his god, his lord. And so, after finishing his meal, he got up and found a spot far enough from Kakuzu that he wouldn't complain about Hidan ruining his meal. The zealot grabbed the kunai he used to catch his fish and swiftly cut his wrist, smearing the fresh blood across the earth (as well as you can imagine being able to smear blood across such a surface) to make Jashin's symbol. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he raised his pike over his head with both hands, he could sense his god and savior surround him. In an instance, the priest brought the pike down and he could feel his blood, ALL of it, the blood smeared on the earth, the blood leaving his body and dripping down and staining his chest and abdomen, the hot blood flowing through his veins and up to his face, all of the blood that he had ever spilled, all in that singular moment in time, he could feel it all being purified by his god.

He moaned silently as the pleasure of it all flowed through his body. Overpowered by it all, he fell to his knees and bowed down before his god. He brought his metal Jashinist rosary up to his lips as he started murmuring a prayer.

Kakuzu soon finished the last bites of his fish and stood up, he took in his surroundings for a minute before bringing his attention to his praying partner. "Hidan." He called out to him, trying to get his attention. The twenty one year old opened a violet eye and raised a thin brow to show that he was listening but he didn't stop praying.

"I'm going to set up a few traps around this area, I don't want to return and find you running after a squirrel or something." Said "squirrel hunter" only responded with an unamused glare and eventually a none-too- pleased nod.

He sat there for a number of minutes before getting up and removing the pike from his chest. He stared at the deep pool of water in front of him, he watched as the moon shone brightly on the water, also causing his surroundings to glow in moonlight. He made the decision to wash off the dried sweat and blood before hitting the hay.

Removing his pants (which were the only thing he was wearing) he walked towards the water in a slight trance and dipped his foot it which was soon followed by the rest of his lower body. He stopped when the water reached his hips. He could only stare at his reflection in the water, when he saw what the water showed him he nearly shouted for Kakuzu to come back.

Restraining himself not to do so, he stared in aw at the small, young child that stared back at him with a frown. Hidan slowly reached his hand out to the water where the boy was reflected but immediately ceased to move when the boy did the same exact action. _The hell?_ The boys frown suddenly turned into a grin as he reached out to Hidan. The man stared into the boy's violet eyes that then suddenly were drowned in furry. The priest backed away from the spot at which he stood in shock only moments ago but the boy that was shown instead of the man's own reflection continued to follow Hidan as if he was the man's reflection.

The boy's small hand suddenly materialized and grabbed Hidan's arm, he slowly started to pull the zealot into the water with unnatural strength for a boy. Hidan began to panic but his mind was suddenly turning hazy. _What the..?!.. fuck..._

"Let go." He murmured. When the child didn't let go of his pale arm and his grin grew, Hidan's expression turned to fury. "I said let go, brat." He tried pulling away but the boys hand was glued to Hidan's arm. "Come with me." The boy spoke, his expression now completely serious.

Hidan's eyes turned to slits, that voice, the various expressions, those violet eyes, the silver strands of hair that every so often fell loosely over the boy's eyes. That was him, that was a young Hidan, merely six or seven years old. "I can't." The zealot mumbled.

"Why not? Mama is waiting for us to get home, she's been really worried about you and wants you to come home...come on!" the boy pleaded, his voice was soft and soothing. It had kind of an echo to it.

"No. Now let go of me before I sacrifice you...to..." this was so stupid, he was talking (somehow) to this brat (which was apparently...himself?) why the hell was he **talking** to him in the first place? What the hell was going on?!

"Who the hell are you talking to?" a voice startled Hidan and he swung around to see Kakuzu standing there with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face.

"umm..." how the hell was he going to explain this? "m..myself?" well, at least he was honest. Kakuzu sighed in exasperation, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his tired nerves. "Just get out of there and **no** objections, I **will not** be dragging you around... all of-" something was definitely not right. Hidan wasn't acting himself, his body language was slouched and his eyes (even from where Kakuzu was standing) were hazy and droopy. Though that could have just been because Hidan was tired, a dark aura surrounded him and Kakuzu could faintly see a barf green, torn hand around Hidan's wrist-

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly when everything pieced itself together.

"wait, Hidan!-"

"hwah?!" he gasped when he was suddenly forcefully pulled under water. He could hear a shrill screech from above the surface and could hazily see some huge, green blog above the surface.

Hidan was completely confused. He was immobile and he could only twitch his fingers.

He gasped when he was suddenly jolted backwards in the water, he could feel the water enter his lungs and he started coughing and choking frantically, his body trying to cough the water out of his lungs.

He couldn't even hear anything. Not his frantic coughs (which were silent and he felt like he was about to throw up), not the explosions that were taking place over head, nothing. He couldn't see anything, either. So he closed his eyes, not being able to move because of the vice grip the...whatever it was had on his body. His body was panicking and trying to get even a whiff of air.

His mind was both racing and blank at the same time.

' _I know I'm not gonna die, well duh, I'm fucking immortal and Kakuzu'll get me out of here. Not that I want him to...what would it be like if I just stayed down here forever? That wouldn't be very enjoyable...but still..fuck..I'm so tired...' Hidan's body then completely collapsed and it tried to take one last breath before he fell unconscious._

 _Kakuzu's fire mask breathed fire at the creature's last few_ moving limbs and then the three masks Kakuzu had released returned to their owner's stitched body.

The man sighed and stared down into the deep water, now regretting leaving the priest by himself in the first place. He could faintly see a shadow of what looked like a body flowing around in the depths of the lake.

And so he grudgingly jumped down into the water and came back up a few times for air before finally feeling something graze his finger tips and he grabbed it and swam back up as fast as he could and coughed a few times once he got to the surface.

Kakuzu proceeded to swim to shore and dropped the body down onto the dirt, he spluttered water out of his system and looked to his side only to see a cracked, bruised and dissolving skeleton, held together with some kind of plant that was poking out of holes in the torn cloth that the bones were held together inside of, Kakuzu stared at it for a moment, many thoughts running through his head. After a minute of him questioning how much time has gone by and to whom the bones that lay out in front of him belonged to (though he didn't care), he decided to jump back into the water and continue his search for the Jashinist. All while he thought how completely and utterly stupid this whole situation was.

 **...**

Hidan sulked and muttered curses at his fellow companions, obviously quit embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"So let me get this strait, a demon put you under a genjutsu to make him appear to be a younger version of yourself and then Kakuzu-san had to come and save your ass? Sounds like a normal mission to me-"

"Shut the hell up! I would've been perfectly fine even without Kakuzu!"

Hidan shouted at Kisame, obviously still not accepting his defeat.

"The events that occurred during the mission do not concern any of you. They only concern Kakuzu, Hidan and I. the only thing the rest of you should know is that their mission was a success and that we didn't lose any members." Pain stated, closing that matter entirely.

"Heh, I seriously can't imagine Hidan as a little, innocent kid. It's just..." Deidara tried to contain his laughter at picturing the image of a small, teary eyed Hidan that would shout at you a bunch of curses and try to hide his face because he was embarrassed about crying.

Hidan clenched his fist and stood in a defensive stance. "O, ahaha hahaha. yeah, yeah laugh it up, blondie."

Pain shut them up and announced that the meeting was over. After everyone left and the only two rainbow coloured telegrams were left to their own, they stood silently for a moment before the priest turned his head to look at his partner with a childishly angry pout and stated three words the made Kakuzu snort and tell him to stop acting like a baby before they left as well,

"I hate you."

 **End.**

...

So here's my second story. Meh, IDK how much in-character they are but what's done is done ^_^

.


End file.
